


Until We Meet Again (I'll love you until my dying breath)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Sad Ending, dark magic kills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Naricssa's death through Hermione's pained eyes. They fought for their love, they have a child, they're married. This is not the happy ending Hermione was promised.It wasn't fair.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Until We Meet Again (I'll love you until my dying breath)

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from. Sorry for the sad!

It wasn't supposed to end like this. She was supposed to have a happy ending. The war was won all those years ago. The war had ended. She was part of the golden trio, this meant she would have a happy ending. This meant she would get the girl, the house, the broom, the dog, the cat, the happy ending. That's how it was supposed to be. That's what she was told.

So why was she watching the love of her life slowly die in a hospital bed? Why could everyone around her only tell her, I'm so sorry. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. This wasn't the way their story was supposed to end.

She was supposed to have more time, they were supposed to have more time. How could they call themselves witches and wizards? How could they not find a damn cure for this disease that was raging through her wife’s body?

They’d tried to pull the dark magic out. Tried everything. Every bloodletting spell, every potion they could find. They’d even tried to transfer some into Hermione’s body but it wouldn’t work. So she was forced instead to watch Narcissa die.

She sits by her bed in St Mungo’s holding her hand and telling her about their daughter Kassandra. How well she is doing, how she is walking now and how she wishes Narcissa could see how much she looks like her. Kass will grow up with their combined intelligence, Hermione’s furious temper and Narcissa’s ability to tear people down with one sentence.

She will be the fiercest Black yet.

Draco comes by nearly every day; he introduces Astoria to Narcissa one day when she is able to stay awake. She takes one look at the beautiful young girl and smiles; she asks her to take care of Draco when she’s not here.

_“He’s not as strong as he pretends to be.”_

Draco sobs loudly when she closes her eyes and falls asleep. Hermione tries her best to stay strong for him. She tries her best to stay strong when Lucius comes to visit. It’s not often she sees her wife’s ex-husband. She knows they meet for lunch, that they’re still close, keeping in touch with owls. He looks so broken when he sees her laying on the bed.

It’s the first time Lucius shows her any kindness. She doesn’t expect him too. Narcissa left him for Hermione after all. She was the other woman. Something in her life she never thought she would be. But she find’s that Narcissa brings out something in her that no one else has.

She didn’t meet with Narcissa intending to start an affair. She met with her to learn more. To understand the magical society more. She wanted to learn about the mysterious Black family, wanted to learn more about the dark magic that Bellatrix had weld against her.

Narcissa had refused at first. Claiming that it wasn’t Hermione’s business and that black magic could kill, could become addictive. Hermione had scoffed at her and she supposes she managed to get under Narcissa’s skin enough to annoy her. To push her into showing her the worst side of the woman’s older sister.

She had been introduced to Bellatrix’s vault under Black Manor. Dark items. Dark books. The entire room stank of death and deception. Hermione had become fascinated and Narcissa had stayed to make sure the young witch had been grounded.

They’d grown closer. Impossibly close. Late nights that Hermione spent from her fiancé, Ron. Late nights that Narcissa spent away from Lucius. She was 21. Years had passed since the war but they still had their scars.

It all came to ahead once Narcissa had made her show the scar on her arm that her sister had left. Mudblood. She expected Narcissa to shrink away like Ron did or to grimace like Harry. She did neither. She pressed her lips to the scar.

Then suddenly Hermione was kissing her and the rest was history.

Ron was angry, betrayed and smashed up their apartment. She wasn’t surprised. She could understand. Ginny had seen her in the street and slapped her. Molly no longer invited her for dinner’s every Sunday. Harry, he understood in a way, but he found it awkward whenever Narcissa was around.

Lucius had granted Narcissa a divorce quickly. He hated Hermione but he still loved his wife, his best friend since they were younger. Draco of course was enraged but eventually came to forgive his mother, though he made fun of Hermione at every turn, calling her mum to wind her up.

It was a long hard road, but they muddled through it all together. Hermione had even got Andromeda to meet with Narcissa, she had helped patch up the friendship. Then with time, they’d married and Hermione had become, Hermione Granger-Black. Three years later, they found a spell to unite their DNA and Kassandra Granger-Black was born.

They were happy.

She was getting the happy ending she deserved after all of those years fighting, after all of her friends dying, after losing her parents in Australia to snatchers. She was finally happy. Finally, content with her job at the ministry, married to the love of her life and had an amazing daughter who had her wife’s eyes and Hermione’s hair.

Then Narcissa went into Bella’s vault alone. Something she never did. Something she had told Hermione would be foolish to do.

All it had taken was one chest being opened, one chest full of the dark, dangerous, uncontrollable magic that had filled her wife’s veins and was attacking her magic, attacking her soul.

Hermione broke down at Narcissa’s bedside. The beautiful blonde next to her slept on, not a noise in the world could awaken her from this slumber. Hermione didn’t know if she would ever wake up again. If it was a fairytale, Naricssa would awaken after a kiss, she would throw her arms around Hermione and tell her how much she loved her.

But this wasn’t a fairytale and no kiss would wake her wife up.

This isn’t how their story was supposed to end.

But it did.

Narcissa would never awaken from her sleep. She would pass away, body ravaged by dark magic as Hermione sat next to her, holding her hand and begging her to wake up. Begging her to keep on breathing, to keep on loving her.

She would be buried in Godric’s Hollow. Next to her niece.

Her daughter would never get to experience her mother’s talents as a healer. Never see her parents laughing together as Hermione read a book out loud to Narcissa who would cuddle impossibly close to her wife. She would never get to see the ecstatic look on her face as she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

She’d never meet her first grandchild Scorpius. She wouldn’t be there to support Draco when he lost Astoria but Hermione would be. Knowing the pain of losing one’s wife far too soon.

Hermione would never love again. Not the way she had loved Narcissa. When her daughter would encourage her to find love again years later, she would refuse. She had loved completely once, loved without a car, fought for a love that to others was considered sinful.

She had no fight left in her to love again.

She would love her daughter and that would be enough.

She would love her friends and that would be enough.

She would love Narcissa and their memories together, no matter how short and that would be enough.

It wasn’t the happy ending she was promised.

And late at night, when her daughter had moved out, when her friends were growing old, when her hair was grey. She would sneak into Hogwarts and she would look into the mirror of Erised.

And there she would be.

In her dark green cloak, with her long blonde hair falling past her shoulders and the smile she saved for Hermione and Hermione only.

Narcissa Granger-Black.

Wife, Mother, soulmate.

It wasn’t the happy ending she was promised.

But every moment with Narcissa was a blessing.

She’d love her until the day she died.

But it wasn’t her time yet, so she would continue to live for her.

_Until we meet again._


End file.
